baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Irenicus's Dungeon 2nd Floor
Background Irenicus' first base in the game that consists of several rooms with different purposes for Irenicus' experiments. These include prisons, libraries, bedrooms and even cloning rooms. This base appears to be underneath Waukeen's Promenade considering that, once your character escapes this place, you end up in Waukeen's Promenade. Rooms of the Dungeon The party starts at the Portal Room (area 1), which connects this area to Irenicus's Dungeon 1st Floor. Arriving through the portal initiates dialogue with Yoshimo, a male human Bounty Hunter who also appears to have been kidnapped by Jon Irenicus and offers to join the party in their escape attempt. Refusing Yoshimo's offer at this point will make him leave the dungeon on his own and relocate in the Copper Coronet where he can be recruited at a later stage. The next room (Area 2) contains various Mephits spawning through four Mephit Portals. Destroying a portals ceases Mephits from spawning from it and grants 5000 XP. The dead body of Khalid is laid down on a rack. If Jaheira is in the party at that point, she will lament his loss and swear vengeance upon the murderer. She will refuse to raise him, as his body was "desecrated". There are also several containers with various loot. One should carefully collect all the as they will be needed soon. There are two doors on the Nortern side of the room, leading to areas 3 and 4. The Cloning Facility at Area 3 contains various containers holding clones of a particular elven woman. One of the clones has escaped and is battling an assassin. The party will have to kill the clone eventually and obtain its Wand Key. Area 4 marks the beginning of a long corridor. There is an assassin fighting a Mephit here, both are hostile to the party. The path leads to a trapped bridge (Area 5), which, in turn, leads to a broad hallway (area 6 and 7). This area is heavily trapped. Another assassin is charging some Duergars here, but will inevitably trigger a trap and die. The duergars will then target the party and try to lure them into a trap. Using ranged weapons against them, or luring them to trigger the floor traps themselves is advisable. Once the duergars are dead, the traps can be disarmed. To do so just activate the columns on the Northern wall with the Wand Keys. Upon usage, each Wand Key will turn into a regular Wand with just 1 charge. Once the hallways has been cleared, the party can loot the statue at the end of the hallway, which contains a Ring of the Princes +1. Four doors lead out from the hallway. The Northernmost leads to Area 8 (the Vampire Room) whre the vampire Ulvaryl fights some Shadow Thieves. If the party is quick enough, it can defeat the vampire for some 8000 XP. However if the party's not quick enough, Ulvaryl will slay the thieves and escape. The Easternmost door on the South wall leads to a room filled with Goblins (Area 9), followed by a forge and Duergar smiths (Area 10). Looting the corpses and the stashes will grant the party the Destroyer of the Hills among the other (minor) loot. The middle door leads to a cell where Frennedan is locked (Area 11). He will plead to be set free, which leads to a side quest. Besides from the XP award for solving the quest, there is some loot in the trapped containers in the room. The fourth door will eventually lead the party to the exit. There are some Shadow Thieves that will attack the party around Area 12 as well as some traps along the way. Reaching Area 13 finishes Chapter 1 and initiates a cut scene. Make sure you have taken all the loot you need and done all quests before leaving, because Irenicus's Dungeon becomes inaccessible after first leaving it. Enemies * Duergars * Shadow Thieves * Ulvaryl * Goblins * Doppelganger * Ice Mephit * Smoke Mephit * Lightning Mephit Quests *Escape Irenicus's Dungeon Side Quests *Free Frennedan from his cell Category:Articles with redlinks